Resemblance
by Kyra5972
Summary: Sam and Dean’s first hunt since Connor entered their lives…What could possibly go wrong? *3rd in the Interference Series*


**Title:** Resemblance

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Sam and Dean's first hunt since Connor entered their lives…What could possibly go wrong?

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers:** Angel – None. Supernatural – Season 1 ep. 6 'Skin' with a few changes.

**Warnings:** Character Death…Kinda sorta…If you've seen the ep you know what I mean.

**A/N:** Part 3 in the Interference Series. Sequel to Deliverance. I hope you like it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So…How exactly do you plan to explain Connor to this friend of yours?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam out of the corner of his eye before returning his attention to the road. "I mean, it's not like you can tell her Jess is his mother."

Sam sighed as he turned to look at Connor sleeping in the new car seat in the back of the Impala. "I have no idea," Sam replied. "The only thing I can think of is to tell her that you're his dad, but I'd really rather not do that. I mean, I've only had him for two weeks, saying he's someone else's just seems wrong. Besides, I'd rather not see you trying to pretend to be a dad…"

"Hey!" Dean protested. "I raised _you_! And you didn't turn out half bad!"

"And aside from me and Connor, when was the last time you spent any significant amount of time around a baby?" Sam asked as he turned to look at his brother, amusement shining in his eyes.

"…That's not the point," Dean replied.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, so I'm a bit out of practice," Dean said, "but I could totally pull it off!"

"Dean…you about had a panic attack when Connor started crying the other day and you couldn't get him to calm down," Sam said slowly, as though explaining a rather obvious concept to an exceptionally dimwitted child. "And when he needed his diaper changed yesterday, you refused to do it and held him out to me like he was toxic."

"Right…so no Daddy Dean, then," Dean said after a moment. "But you have to admit that I make a kick ass uncle!"

Sam shook his head with a chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, you're the world's greatest uncle," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Damn straight!" Dean agreed. "Hey, I should get that on a t-shirt!"

"Whatever, Dean," Sam replied. "We still need to come up with something to tell Becky."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. So what do we tell her? We can't tell her he's Jess's and there's no way you would have cheated on Jess, so that kind of rules out him being yours and someone else's…"

Sam nodded as he absently stared out the windshield thoughtfully. "I adopted him?" he suggested. "Friend of the family died and she left her son to me?"

Dean nodded slowly. "That could work. It's as close to the truth as we can get without actually telling her the truth. Jess _was_ a friend, she just happened to be more than a friend as well, and she did die, and she did leave Connor in your care…I think that should work as long as she doesn't ask too many questions."

Sam opened his mouth to reply but shut it as Connor woke up and started fussing. Glancing at his watch, Sam looked over at Dean, "I think it's time to make a pit stop, he probably needs changed and I need to feed him again."

Dean nodded as he took the next exit and pulled into a small roadside diner.

"I'll get us some food while you change him," Dean said as they got out of the car and Sam unhooked Connor's car seat.

"Sounds good," Sam replied as he headed for the bathroom with Connor while Dean found them a table.

Twenty minutes later, Connor finished off his bottle.

"Here, let me take him," Dean said as he held his arms out for his nephew. "I can burp him while you eat, I'm already done."

"Thanks," Sam said, smiling thankfully as he handed Connor to Dean and started eating. Every now and then he would glance up at Dean and Connor and smile softly at the picture they made. Dean really was very good with Connor. Even if he didn't like changing dirty diapers.

Later that night, after meeting with Becky, Sam sat at his laptop looking up everything he could find on Zach's case while Dean watched Connor. They figured this would be the best way to work things, Sam doing the research and Dean doing the actual hunting part, that way someone could be with Connor at all times. It wasn't that he didn't trust Becky to look after Connor while they took care of whatever had framed Zack, it was just that he had only had Connor for two weeks and he simply wasn't ready to let him out of his sight yet. As for Becky's reaction to Connor, she had been more than shocked to find out that Sam had a son. Once the shock had worn off, though, she had showered the baby with attention, cooing at him every chance she got.

Sam looked up as the sound of singing reached his ears and he smiled softly as he watched Dean stare down at Connor, walking around the room with the baby in his arms, bouncing him lightly and singing softly to him as he tried to lull him to sleep. Sam laughed softly as he finally made out the words to the song.

"Dude, are you singing my son to sleep with _Metallica_?" he asked incredulously.

Dean glanced up at Sam and shrugged lightly. "Someone's gotta make sure he ends up with a good taste in music," he replied with a smirk.

"Great," Sam muttered sarcastically, "my son's going to end up hooked on mullet rock."

Dean grinned. "It's not our fault your taste in music sucks, Sammy," he said. "Besides, there is now way I'm listening to your emo crap while I'm teaching my nephew how to work on cars."

Sam laughed. "I think he's a little young for that yet, Dean."

"Pfft," Dean scoffed, "you're never too young to learn about good music and cars."

"Just please don't teach him how to pick up girls until he's like sixteen…please" Sam requested.

Dean pouted at his brother. "You take the fun out of everything."

"Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever you say, Sammy."

Sam just shook his head as Dean turned his attention back to Connor and started singing softly once more. He watched the two for a moment longer, making a mental note to buy a good video recorder, before turning back to his laptop to continue his research.

Late the next night, Sam paced the room restlessly as he waited for Dean to get back or check in. They had figured out that it was a shape-shifter that had killed Zack's girlfriend and Dean was out hunting the thing while Sam stayed back to watch Connor. Thankfully, Connor was content to lie on a blanket on the floor, gnawing lightly on one of his toys, Sam didn't know what he'd do if Connor decided to be difficult. He had forgotten just how nerve-wracking it was to have to wait behind while Dean went out hunting. He hated not being able to be out there watching his brother's back, hated not knowing if Dean was okay or not. But there was no way he could be with him, not now that he had Connor. So he paced their room, his nerves fraying more and more the longer Dean was gone even though he knew it might take Dean a while to deal with this thing.

The door opened and Sam spun around, sighing softly as Dean walked into the room. Two seconds later, Sam jumped as Connor started screaming bloody murder. Hurrying over, he picked up his son, bouncing him lightly as he tried to calm him but Connor just wouldn't stop screaming.

"Hey, it's just me," Dean said as he shut the door and took a couple steps closer to Sam and Connor.

Connor's screams just got louder and louder the closer Dean got.

"What the hell?" Sam muttered as he looked back and forth between his screaming son and Dean. A second later, his eyes narrowed as he trained his gaze on Dean, shifting so that his body was between Connor and Dean. "You're not Dean."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about, Sammy? Of course I am." He took a step closer and once again, Connor's screams increased in volume.

"No. You're not," Sam stated firmly. "Now get the fuck out of my brother's skin."

The shifter twisted Dean's face into something ugly, the expression one that Sam had never seen on his brother's face before…and one he hoped he'd never see on him again.

"Ya know, I don't think I will," the shifter told him, "I kinda like this form. And just think of all the trouble I can get your brother into with it. And I think I'll start with double homicide."

Sam backed away from the shifter, the still-screaming Connor cradled tightly to his chest, until his back hit the wall. As he hit the wall, he turned his body so that the shifter would have to go through him to get to Connor. "What did you do with my brother?" Sam asked, trying to stall as he glanced around the room for the closest weapon.

"He's not going to be able to help you, if that's what you're hoping," the shifter said. "He's a bit…tied up at the moment."

Sam flinched violently as five shots rang loudly in the room. The shifter's face changed to a look of complete shock for a split second before it dropped to the ground, dead. Sam slowly dragged wide eyes away from the shifter's motionless form, raising them until they locked onto Dean standing just inside the door Sam hadn't even heard open, gun still raised.

Dean sagged against the door jam, his body covered in cuts and bruises. "Should have tied your fucking knot better," he muttered darkly, sending a glare at the dead shape-shifter. After a second, he looked up at Sam who was still holding Connor protectively even though the baby had stopped screaming the instant the shifter dropped to the ground.

Stumbling his way into the room, kicking the shifter's corpse as he went, Dean collapsed onto one of the beds. "Ow," he muttered, "I feel like a giant bruise." He glanced down at the dead shifter once more and shuddered lightly before closing his eyes. "Dude, that is seriously creepy! We need to get rid of it before anyone sees it and thinks I'm dead. And just for the record, I never wanna see my own dead body again."

"I'd rather not see your dead body again either…" Sam said as he stepped around the body in the middle of the floor and made his way over to the bed Dean was lying on. The second he stopped next to the bed, Connor started squirming in his arms, reaching out for Dean.

"Uhhh!" Connor cried, leaning over Sam's arms and stretching his arms out to Dean. "Uhhhh!"

Dean opened his eyes and smiled up at Connor, lifting his arms to take his nephew. "Hey there, little man."

Sam smiled as he put Connor down next to Dean, watching as Dean put his arm around Connor and Connor snuggled as close to his uncle as he could get before yawning widely and falling asleep.

"He knew it wasn't you, ya know," Sam said as he turned his full attention to Dean.

Dean looked up at Sam in confusion. "Huh?"

"Connor," Sam said nodding at the sleeping baby, "he knew the shifter wasn't you. Started screaming as soon as the thing walked into the room."

"Seriously?"

Sam nodded.

"Weird," Dean commented as he looked down at the baby sleeping against his side before yawning tiredly. "Man, I'm tired. Really should take a shower first, though… And we still need to get rid of the body."

"Take a nap," Sam said. "I'll get rid of the body and wake you up so you can shower when I get back."

"Thanks, man." Dean shifted around a bit, curling his body around Connor slightly and quickly drifting off to sleep.

A few days later, Sam and Dean said goodbye to Becky and Zack and packed up the Impala to leave. Zack had been released when the cops had found the shifter's lair in the sewers after an anonymous tip pointed them in the right direction, and it become obvious that he couldn't have been the killer.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Becky asked as she hugged Sam goodbye.

"I'm sure," Sam told her apologetically.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sam," Becky told him. "And you take care of that little boy. He's lucky he has you."

Sam smiled softly. "Actually, I think it's the other way around," he said, "I'm the lucky one."

"Move it, Sammy," Dean called as he leaned across the front seat and looked at Sam through the open passenger side window. "Connor and I are all ready; we're just waitin' on your slow ass."

Sam rolled his eyes and hugged Becky one last time before climbing into the car, waving out the window as Dean pulled away and headed for the highway.

As soon as they pulled out of the driveway, Dean reached over and grabbed a couple of tapes out of the glove compartment. Looking at the tapes in his hand, he glanced in the rearview mirror at Connor.

"What do you say, little man," he asked, "Zeppelin or AC/DC?" Connor just gurgled happily and waved his little arms but Dean nodded anyway. "AC/DC it is," he said as he slipped the tape into the player. Glancing over to the passenger seat, he noticed that Sam was watching him bemusedly. "What?"

"Seriously, Dean?"

Dean just shrugged and turned his attention back to the road. "I told you _someone_ had to make sure he had good taste in music."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well, I hope you all liked it. Next part should be up next Friday if I can get it written in time. Review, please?**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
